


Got to Be Kidding

by hutchabelle



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This chapter was written for d12drabbles, prompt 11-- Dialogue, “No. Not you. Anyone but you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got to Be Kidding

“No. Not you. Anyone but you,” Katniss groaned as she scanned the broad shoulders, golden curls, and soulful blue eyes that stared at her from the end of the hallway. She’d had enough tonight, and the last thing she wanted was to be made to feel guilty for something she’d finally found the courage to do.

 

She’d finally said no.

 

“Katniss,” Peeta started. He paused at the glare she gave him, seeming to think better of it than to offer any counsel. He’d expected her to be furious, but she wasn’t. Her shoulders drooped with a weight that seemed much too heavy for her fragile frame, and her eyes reflected a haunted look that veiled the terrible pain he knew she must feel.

 

She turned her back on him and stalked to her bedroom, her back rigid and her hands clenched in angry fists. She shut the door firmly, too livid and hurt to trust herself to slam it. She was positive she’d tear it off the hinges if she gave into her anger. Crossing the room, she pulled cotton shorts and a forest green tank top from her bureau as she fought the sting of tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

 

Peeta waited for a few minutes before he gently opened the door and entered her room. He leaned against the door and waited for her to acknowledge him, but she sat silently on her bed, her body cloaked in a weariness that shattered his heart.

 

“Sweetheart,” he murmured and crossed to her. At her sniffle, he perched on the side of the bed and wrapped his left arm around her. Her body shook under his arm, and he leaned in to press a soft kiss to her temple. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No!” she wailed. “I don’t want to talk about it. I’m done talking about it. I’m done feeling like I can’t say no. I’m over being the one everybody always depends on when no one’s ever there for me. I can’t do this anymore! I can’t.”

 

“I believe you,” he crooned and pulled her tightly against him. He held her as she broke down and didn’t try to stop her from crying. She was too far gone for him to soothe her. She needed to get it out—especially since she’d been saying yes to her sister for far too long. He was proud of his girlfriend for standing up for herself, but he couldn’t get the shocked look of betrayal she’d thrown at him when he’d told her she might have been a bit harsh to Prim—even if it was true.

 

She twisted and crawled into his lap. He readjusted to make sure she was balanced and cradled her face into the curve of his neck. She sobbed, her warm breath puffing against his skin. Her tears wet the collar of his t-shirt, and her fingers fisted in the soft cotton that stretched across his chest.

 

“I’m proud of you, Kat. So incredibly proud of you for putting yourself first.” His fingers carded through her hair and massaged the tense muscles in her neck. “I’m sorry I upset you. I know how hard it was for you to stand your ground tonight, and I should have been completely on your side instead of sympathizing with Prim. You did good tonight, honey.”

 

Katniss lifted her eyes to his and looked at him through wet eyelashes. A tear clung to them and dropped just as he blinked. She caught her breath at the compassion that dwelt in his eyes. They were the same color as the water in the Caribbean Sea—at least from what she’d seen in the postcards she had hung on her bulletin board that were all from the annual vacations her younger sister took with the man she’d married. Katniss hadn’t been on a vacation in years, so her sister’s insensitive suggestion that she give up a weekend getaway to the mountains in order to care for their ailing mother was too much for Katniss to bear. Her only regret in telling Prim where to put it was that she’d lost her temper in front of Peeta, a man who never seemed to lose his cool. She knew he understood, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t embarrassed about the tantrum she’d thrown—or any less hurt and angry that Prim had been so fucking clueless.

 

“I’m incredibly pissed at her, Peeta,” Katniss admitted, her voice a choked whisper. “How can she not realize how much I’ve given up for her and Mom? How can she not understand that I need support too?”

 

He smiled at her gently, his heart so full of admiration for her that he could barely hold back his own tears. “I don’t know. I really don’t, but what you’ve done hasn’t gone unnoticed by me. I’ve seen everything you’ve sacrificed, and I’m in awe of you.” Peeta lifted her chin and studied her until she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He returned the soft pressure and gasped when she opened her lips under his.

 

Katniss sighed into his mouth and threaded her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. His solid frame in her arms felt like her anchor to the world while his lips made her feel like she was floating. Heat spread from her chest into the pit of her stomach, and she squirmed in his lap as his tongue rubbed against hers.

 

“Katniss, slow down,” he pled in between kisses, but his body wasn’t reacting the way it should when trying to comfort a distraught girlfriend.

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

A moan caught in the back of his throat as her center rubbed over his crotch. She was so warm against him, and he suddenly didn’t want to stop either. She wound her arms around his neck and nibbled on his earlobe with her teeth. His fingers found the hem of her tank and traced the smooth skin of her back.

 

“Baby, you’re upset,” he mumbled half-heatedly in an attempt to make sure she wanted him and not just a release from her pain. Her answer was to tug her shirt over her head and pull his hand onto her chest.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he groaned before dipping his head to her nipple and teasing it with his tongue.

 

“I’m not the kidding type,” she moaned as she arched her back to give him a better angle.

 

“I believe you,” he grunted and pressed her into the mattress. He lost himself in her and helped her drive out every last bit of her anger.


End file.
